Electronic devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon electronic devices and have come to expect increased functionality. Some examples of electronic devices include desktop computers, laptop computers, cellular phones, smart phones, media players, integrated circuits, etc.
Some electronic devices are used for processing and displaying digital media. For example, portable electronic devices now allow for digital media to be consumed at almost any location where a consumer may be. Furthermore, some electronic devices may provide download or streaming of digital media content for the use and enjoyment of a consumer.
The increasing popularity of digital media has presented several problems. For example, efficiently representing high-quality digital media for storage, transmittal and rapid playback presents several challenges. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that represent digital media efficiently with improved performance may be beneficial.